shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Citadel Station
Citadel Station is a space station owned by the TriOptimum Corporation and houses a crew of 438 working on genetic, pharmacological and robotic research. During the events of System Shock (2072), it is orbiting Saturn at orbit L6. It is 427 meters long with a mass of 2 million metric tons, the third largest station ever built, powered by the most powerful space-based fusion reactor. It boasted comforting residential suites with modern amenities, a shopping concourse, fine restaurants and recreational facilities, including the environment orchards and gardens. Power recharge stations and cyberjacks are to be found everywhere. It is also equipped with a defense system for protection against terrorists or enemies of TriOptimum and an experimental Tachyon Laset Mining Beam for asteroid mining. The space station is controlled by an artificial intelligence, SHODAN. The station was destroyed on 7th November 2072 at 20:02. Station layout The station is divided into 9 levels: reactor, medical, research, maintenance, storage, flight deck, executive, engineering, security and the bridge. Many levels on Citadel have four sections, labeled Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta, around a central hub. Level R - Reactor The Reactor Level, at the bottom of Citadel Station, houses the primary reactor and its support facilities. Due to the inherent health risk involved, this level contains a medical substation and the station's only radiation treatment center. There is also an experimental variable gravity chamber here which is used by TriOptimum engineers and scientists in a variety of experiments. Painted mainly in gray, the Reactor level is marked by its inelegant, yet functional architecture. It also has a shield Generator room with a receptacle for Isotope X-22. The reactor core area has the Destruct Sequence lever (activated after entering a 6-digit access code). Hoppers (robotic welders that perform many of the station's maintenance tasks) can be found in abundance here. ;Enemies : 7 Autobombs, 8 Cyborg assassins, 4 cyborg drones, 1 exec-bot, 3 flier-bots, 9 hoppers, 5 security-1-bots, 2 security-2-bots, 7 zero-grav mutants. When hoppers fall below 3/3/3/5, they are replenished by 0/2/2/4 in the corridors. Maximum number of respawned hoppers is 0/24/24/48. When the laser is destroyed, one more Sec-2 bot appears near Elevator 2 with 738 hit points. When the reactor is set to destruct, Hoppers are replenished by 0/3/3/6; 0/2/2/3 Sec-2 bots and one Mutated cyborg appears in Elevator 2. Level 1 - Medical The Medical Level contains a highly advanced neurosurgery ward and a functional automatic surgery machine. Medical areas on Citadel Station are easily identified by their blue-green walls and advanced treatment facilities. A Group-1 access card can be found in the hacker's locker. Nathan D'Arcy's office contain an information log and personal access card. *Alpha is home to the station's main cyborg production facility. A force bridge leads to a deconstructed area where SHODAN made a conversion site there enslaving the survivors as cyborgs. *Beta is largely offices and labs, and can be reached by an elevator off the hub. *Gamma contains an emergency armory and maintenance areas. *In Delta are several multi-purpose rooms, one containing a cyberjack. Enemies 7 cyborg assassins, 26 cyborg drones, 1 cyborg warriors, 1 hopper, 21 humanoid mutants, 1 repair-bot, 4 serv-bots. When the humanoid population falls below 10, they are replenished by 16 in the central core and southern area. Level 2 - Research labs The Research Labs Level is responsible for the production of many prototype technological developments, and the eastern quadrant houses an extensive electronic library and the admin security. The Laser Control Center for the station's mining tachyon laser are also located here. The Research Level can be identified by its vibrant red and white walls. *Alpha contains exclusively researchers' offices and a switch accessing the Beta Quadrant. *Beta (access can also be gained in cyberspace) contains the Admin-Sec office, the research library (with the laser safety override code), biological labs, screening room, and some other systems. *Gamma contains the cybernetics department (the local CPU cluster, robot maintenance and storage rooms) and unstable isotope labs. In the radioactive storeroom the Isotope X-22 can be found. *Delta is mostly offices, the local security department armory and some labs. Enemies 14/23/23/26 cyborg drones, 6 hoppers, 21 humanoid mutants, 4 maintenance-bots, 6 repair-bots, 2 security-1-bots, 2 serv-bots, 0/3/3/4 virus mutants, 4 zero gravs. Before firing the laser, 6 assassins and 2 warriors come as reinforcements. When the Hoppers fall below 2, they are reinforced by 0/1/1/2 in the corridors. When all Sec-1 bots are killed, 0/1/1/2 reappear in the recharge station. When the Beta Grove is jettisoned, virus mutants appear near the force door. Level 3 - Maintenance The Maintenance Level has facilities capable of repairing an extremely wide variety of station hardware. Numerous control, routing and access relays are located on this level, and certain robots recharge here between task assignments. This level has a distinctive gray-and-yellow color scheme, but tends to be dimly lit or dark in certain areas. The four wings of the level remain closed unless maintainance is needed. They open when the hacker disables the jettison safety interlocks for the three groves and throws the malfunctioning master jettison enable control. There is a repair bay which generates diagnostic logs, a relay analyzer keypad, corridors with Relays to several systems of the Station. Abe Ghiran's office has an enviro-suit. A Lantern and an Interface Demodulator can be found there. Creatures 1 cyborg drone, 7 inviso-mutants, 4 maintenance-bots, 21 security-1-bots. When Inviso-mutants fall below 4, they are replenished by 0/3/3/4. Similarly Sec-1-bots are reinforced by 0/4/4/5 when below 5. When the reactor is set to destruct, 1/7/7/10 security-2-bots come. Level 4 - Storage Though not as interesting as some of the more critical areas, the Storage Level provides a central location for storing much of the station's backup and emergency equipment. There are large and small storage areas filled with scientific equipment. Certain areas on this level can safely store explosives and ammunition. The storage office and the regeneration chamber are both in the 'south-east' of the level. The walls here are predominantly decorated in light blue and green. Greg MacLeod's office is there, with an enviro-suit. He has also hid plastique charges in the northern catwalks. Enemies 2 avian mutants, 3 gorilla-tigers, 1 cyborg enforcer, 19 cyborg warrior, 5 maintenance-bots, 6 repair-bots, 7 security-1-bots, 4 zero gravs. When warriors fall bellow 3, they are respawned by 0/3/3/4. Level 5 - Flight deck The Flight Deck Level serves to launch, receive and house the various shuttle craft that regularly conduct business with TriOptimum Earth. The enormous flight bays on this level are sealed off by environmental integrity screens. As the station rotates, these transparent screens offer breathtaking views of the solar system and the open space beyond. The majority of the Flight Deck is decorated in dark blue and white, although several sections have been repaired with gray paneling. Enemies 2 autobombs, 8 avian mutants, 1 cortex reaver, 7 cyborg assassins, 3 cyborg warriors, 1 maintenance-bot, 13 security-1-bots, 1 zero grav. When reactor is set to destruct, Edward Diego appears near life pods. Also, 0/8/8/10 security-2-bots appear in the Flight Bays. Level 6 - Executive Citadel's Executive Level sports a number of teleconference and board rooms where TriOptimum executives can conduct business with their Earth counterparts. Lavishly decorated with beige-blue tiles and red carpeting, this level is designed to offer a stress-free professional environment. To further this goal, the Executive Level provides sole access to the station's lush, green nature groves. Beta quadrant houses Diego's shrine with the Jettison Enable Master Control. Beta Grove is locked but can be unlocked by a cyberspace toggle, or a button found in dormitories. Enemies 3 autobombs, 1 cyborg enforcer, 8 cyborg warriors, 19 exec-bots, 5 gorilla-tigers, 1 hopper, 2 maintenance-bots, 5 security-1-bots, 5 serv-bots, 3 virus mutants. Edward Diego appears in his Shrine. When the Exec-bots fall below 6, 0/5/5/6 reappear near Elevator 10. When the master jettison switch is pulled, 0/5/5/6 virus mutants appear in the Beta Grove lounge, 0/3/3/4 sec-1 bots appear in Diego's shrine, 1 in the near and 1 in the far end of the teleporter. Level 7 - Systems Engineering The Engineering Level contains many of Citadel's support and communications systems, including the primary antenna relays. This level's subdued, brown-and-yellow color scheme adds to its techno-industrial atmosphere. System administrator Willard Richie's office is there, with an essential log. Level 8 - Security The most notable feature of the Security Level is its towering central cote shaft, which rises over eight stories high. Citadel's detention facilities ate located on this level, and can hold over forty lawbreakers at a time. Corridors are lined with bright red carpet and black marble tiles This level has a Banquet room, a Robot-Charging station and a Detention center. A command access card to the control room can be found there. SHODAN created a fortress there, with energy-drain mines for defense. Edward Diego cyborg and his minions stop the hacker there. Level 9 - Bridge The Bridge is positioned at the uppermost end of Citadel Station and is the location of the station's command and control center. The primary neural bud for SHODAN is located on the Bridge. One important feature of this level is the ability to separate from the main body of the station in times of dire emergency. Black and gray biological infestation has covered most wall surfaces. Quotes :“Citadel Station means a lot more to me than any other place I’ve ever lived. It’s more than just a great professional environment. As a corporation, TriOptimum has given me a place where I can feel safe and comfortable. All of my needs are taken care of under one great big roof. I feel like I’m part of a family.” ::— Charlene Angel, one-time Records and Accounting Manager for TetraCorp who defected to TriOptimum Category:System Shock Category:System Shock 2